Warriors: The Dark Tides of War
by River of Light
Summary: The first book of my TDTW series. You follow Hollykit through apprenticeship, warriorship, deputyship, and maybe even leadership. But a dark prophecy looms before her and the fate of another rests on her shoulders. Will she be able to stop the rivalries of the clans before the impending war is upon them? Or will she break from the pressure? MOST LIKELY PERMANENT HAITUS
1. Prologue

**This take place a while after the fight with the Dark Forest. All nine of Bramblestar's lives were taken by Blackcough the leaf-bare after the Dark forest battle. Also, Swiftkit is in honour of my friend, SwiftbirdTC. Go check her out, she is the best writer I've ever met!**

THUNDERCLAN

Leader:

Squirrelstar-dark ginger she-cat

Deputy:

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat(s):

Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind eyes

Sagepaw-scruffy grey tom with black paws

Warriors:

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Dewfur-gray and white tom

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom

Apprentice, Skypaw

Snowfrost-white, fluffy tom

Apprentice, Tinypaw

Molewhisker-brown-and-cream tom

Apprentice, Swiftpaw

Apprentices:

Tinypaw-black she-cat with a white tail tip

Skypaw-light grey she-cat with blue tinged fur

Swiftpaw-white tom

Lakepaw-blue-grey tom with white spots

Pinepaw-brown she-cat with a white belly

Wolfpaw-light grey she-cat

Maplepaw-amber and brown she-cat

Eaglepaw-brown tom with darker brown stripes

Queens:

Amberstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Lilyshade-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Cherryfall-ginger she-cat

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Whitewing-white she-cat

Seedpelt-golden-brown she-cat

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat

Elders:

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

SHADOWCLAN

Leader:

Rowanstar-ginger tom

Deputy:

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat

Medicine Cat(s):

Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Warriors:

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Mistpaw

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Apprentice, Lightpaw

Spikefur-dark brown tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Apprentice, Stormpaw

Ferretclaw-black-and-gray tom

Apprentice, Deerpaw

Stoatfur-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Smokefoot-black tom

Apprentice, Creekpaw

Apprentices:

Mistpaw-fuzzy white she-cat with blue tinged fur

Tigerpaw-black and orange striped tom

Creekpaw-cream-furred she-cat

Stormpaw-very light grey furred tom

Lightpaw-white and cream dappled she-cat

Deerpaw-brown and cream striped tom

Leafpaw-white and black spotted tom

Queens:

Grassheart-pale brown tabby she-cat

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Pinenose-black she-cat

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Elders:

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

WINDCLAN

Leader:

Harestar-brown-and-white tom

Deputy:

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Medicine Cat(s):

Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Warriors:

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom

Apprentice, Birdpaw

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail-dark tabby tom

Breezepelt-black tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw

Slightmark-black tom with flash of white on his chest

Hootsong-dark gray tom

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Apprentices:

Kestrelpaw-brown, grey, and white dappled tom

Rabbitpaw-brown tom

Birdpaw-brown and white spotted she-cat

Queens:

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat

Featherprint-gray tabby she-cat

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Larkwing-pale brown tabby she-cat

Furzepelt-gray-and-white she-cat

Elders:

Nightcloud-black she-cat

RIVERCLAN

Leader:

Reedstar-black tom

Deputy:

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat(s):

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Lizardtail-light brown tom

Apprentice, Nightpaw

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Apprentice, Frostpaw

Heronwing-dark gray-and-black tom

Apprentice, Flowerpaw

Apprentices:

Snowpaw-white she-cat

Flowerpaw-grey-and-white dappled she-cat

Frostpaw-silver tabby tom

Nightpaw-dark grey tom

Queens:

Havenpelt-black-and-white she-cat

Shimmerpelt-silver she-cat

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Lakeheart-gray tabby she-cat

Icewing-white she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Rushtail-light brown tabby tom

* * *

PROLOGUE

I looked down sadly upon my five kits. Two had died seconds after birth, one was blind, and the last two were too small to survive leaf-bare. "I'm sorry... I-I should have done more. It's my fault they-they didn't make it. I'm so very sorry..." Sagepaw cried, it was his first time helping the clan without Jayfeather. I sighed, just barely keeping the tears back. "Has Snowfrost gotten back yet?" I asked. As I finished speaking, Snowfrost pushed his way in. He froze at the sight of his two dead daughters. "Amberstorm..." Snowfrost whispered in a pained voice. He broke from his trance and rushed over, tears streaked down his face. Snowfrost laid down and buried his muzzle into his daughters' fur.

The sad sight was too much for me to bare and I started crying, softly at first but they escalated quickly into heaving sobs of guilt. "It's all my fault! I-I worked myself too hard while expecting! If I hadn't-" I was cut off by Snowfrost. "If you hadn't, Sagepaw would be dead instead." He whispered reassuringly.

I looked away, trying to push the memory of the recent fox invasion from my mind. A slight rustle alerted us to the fact Sagepaw had left, probably to tell the other queens they could come back in and to tell the clan of the dead kits. "Let's name our kits now." Snowfrost purred, trying to brighten the mood. I nodded in agreement and glanced over my kits. "How about Frostkit for the light grey tom?" I asked hesitantly.

Snowfrost nodded. "And Swiftkit for the white she-cat with red, golden, and light brown tabby stripes." "Why... Why don't we let Sagepaw name the last she-kit?" I asked. "He did save her and her living siblings from the same fate as their sisters. And speaking of their sisters, Firekit for the ginger one and Whitekit for the white and grey one." Snowfrost nodded in agreement.

"I'll get him." Snowfrost meowed and stood up, almost tripped over Hawkkit and Jaykit who were play fighting. I purred sadly in amusement. "Hawkkit! Jaykit! Don't get in the way of warriors!" Their mother, Lilyshade, huffed. Snowfrost smiled and stepped around the two kit and left the nursery. "I can't wait for my kits to be like that." I joked with Lilyshade. A pang of sadness hit me as I remembered that two of my kits would never play, never see the light of day or the beauty of night. They would never live normal lives, instead they would grow up watching their clan from the safety Starclan.

 _'Without me...'_ "More joyful bundles of annoyance. Yay." Lilyshade purred. "Hey!" Hawkkit complained. "See what I mean?" Lilyshade asked, purring. "Yeah, I see what you mean." I replied, laughing softly. We look up as Snowfrost enters with Sagepaw right behind. Sagepaw rushed over. "Is everything alright? Did something bad happen? Is one of them hurt? Are they-" "Sagepaw! Let me speak!" I interrupted, exasperated.

"I would like you to name my last kit. The little black she-kit." Sagepaw's eyes widened and he looked at me. "Really?" I nodded. "Well... how about... Hollykit?" He asked. I purred and moved my kits closer. "My five little angels." I purred. To that my living kits gave a few indignant squeals before continuing to suckle. I glanced at Lilyshade. "Could you look after Hollykit, Swiftkit, and Frostkit for me? I have to do something." Lilyshade nodded, an understanding look in her eyes. "Of course!"

I stood up, making my kits tumble away from me. I grabbed Firekit by the scruff and motioned for Snowfrost to grab Whitekit. We left the den with Sagepaw following. I relished in a cool breeze for a short second before continuing on my way to the elders' den. Pushing my way into the den, I laid my kit at the paws of Brightheart. Snowfost did the same with Whitekit.

I felt my eyes water up again. "They died seconds after birth." I rasped through a small sob. Brightheart nodded and stood up. She grabbed Firekit by the scruff. "Cloudtail, grab the white and grey kit." "Whitekit…" I corrected, my voice shaking. "And Firekit." Brightheart's eye flashed at Firekit's name and I knew she was thinking about Firestar.

Cloudtail heaved himself up and grabbed Whitekit. "Poor little kits…" I heard him murmur softly through Whitekit's fur. I followed the two elders out of the den and out into the forest. Snowfrost pressed against me. I let him lead me through the forest, looking up when we stopped. Squirrelstar and Birchfall stood next to two tiny holes. I started crying as Brightheart and Cloudtail laid my kits in the holes. I buried my face in Snowfrost's fur and breathed in a shuttering breath.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I-I know what you're feeling..." I heard Squirrelstar mewed sympathetically. _'You don't know what I'm feeling! Yours and Bramblestar's three kits are probably in the training hollow, learning new attack and defense moves!'_ I thought angrily but nodded anyway. The anger died as I watched the elders bury my kits. "Why me?" I whispered to the stars, needing an answer.


	2. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes and looked around. Swiftkit was snuggled up against me, Frostkit was lying at an awkward angle on Amberstone's paw. I got up carefully and took a few steps away from Swiftkit before stretching. Amberstone lift her head tiredly at my movement. "Hollykit?" Amberstone asked in a mumble. "The one and only." I replied quietly. "Why don't you-" Amberstone cut herself off in a yawn. "Wake up your brother and sister and go out and play?" "Take Hawkkit and Jaykit with you." Lilyshade, how had been woken by our small conversation, cut in. I nodded and nudged Frostkit.

"Five million more moons mom…" Frostkit complained. "Last time I checked, I wasn't you mother." I purred in his ear. Frostkit's head shot upward and his blind green eyes opened. "Swifkkit's not awake, is she?" Frostkit asked. Amberstone sent a questioning glance towards me. "No… not yet." He sighed with relief. "Stay here." I ordered. "Where am I going? Hunting?" He asked sarcastically. "Haha." I purred. Yawning, I padded over to Swiftkit and nudged her.

Swiftkit stirred slightly before jumping straight up. "I didn't do it!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes at her and asked, "Didn't do what?" Swiftkit turned sharply and knocked me over. "You are so mean!" She pouted. I pushed her off me. "Go wake up Hawkkit and Jaykit, then all five of us can go play." Swift nodded vigorously and trotted over to the two sleeping brothers.

I blinked when the two brown toms changed. Hawkkit's pelt turned to a dark ginger with barely visible lighter ginger stripes. Jaykit's pelt on the other paw had turned pure white with gray flecks. I blinked again and the moment was over as quickly as it had started. I shook my head and padded slowly over to Frostkit. "Hey, Frostkit!" I purred quietly. He had started to fall asleep again. "Hmm? What?" "We're going to play." I reminded him. Frostkit turned his blind eyes toward me. "Then let's go." Frostkit mewed before standing up wobbly.

I pressed myself against his side and helped him over to the entrance, avoiding any cats or kits in the way. Swiftkit, Hawkkit, and Jaykit were waiting there when we arrived. "Finally!" Swiftkit mewed impatiently. "I want to play!" I rolled my eyes and padded out with Frostkit by my side and a flustered group of kits following. "We'll be the clans. I'll be Swiftstar, leader of Thunderclan!" Swiftkit announced. "I'll be Hawkstar leader of Windclan with my deputy, Jaywing!" Hawkkit mewed. "I'm Hollystar of Shadowclan and this is Froststar of Riverclan."

Suddenly, Cherryfall's kits, Grasskit and Silverkit, Dovewing's kits, Ebonykit, Goldenkit, Mudkit and Featherkit, Poppyfrost's kit, Aspenkit, Blossomfall's kits Nightkit, Rapidkit, Sunkit and Flowerkit, Whitewing's kits, Greykit, Duskkit, and Skykit, and Ivypool's kits, Copperkit, Willowkit, Petalkit, and Sandkit came rushing out of the nursery with six tired queens following. "Great. Now they can play while we eat, share tongues, and sun ourselves." Dovewing mewed between yawns.

The rest of the queens nodded. "I'm Duskpelt, deputy of Shadowclan!" Duskkit squeaked. After a while we were done making clans, I was the leader of Shadowclan my deputy was Duskkit and my warriors were Aspenkit, Sandkit, Copperkit, and Featherkit. Frostkit was the leader of Riverclan with Nightkit as his deputy and his warrior were Greykit, Rapidkit, Flowerkit, and Silverkit.

Swiftkit was the leader of Thunderclan with Skykit as her deputy and her warrior were Willowkit, Petalkit, and Goldenkit. Hawkkit was the leader of Windclan with Jaykit as his deputy and his warrior were Ebonykit, Sunkit, and Mudkit. I let out a squeak and charged Swiftkit. I bowled her over and tousled with her on the ground. In a instance all the kits were play fighting. I came out on top and pretended to chase of Swiftkit. She huffed indignantly and sat to watch.

I whirled around and pounced on Hawkkit, who was battling Copperkit. "Hey! You Shadowclanners are teaming up! Afraid of losing?" Hawkkit taunted playfully. "Nope." I purred and flipped Hawkkit. "Tell your cats to retreat." I mewed to him. "Never!" He growled back and twisted around, hitting his chin on the ground. "Ow!" He whinned. A little blood leaked out of his mouth. "I think you bit your tongue." I mewed. "Ya think?" He asked with fake amazement.

He padded away and sat next to Swiftkit, who was fidgeting. I saw Frostkit, Skykit, Goldenkit, Willowkit and Jaykit 'drive off' Mudkit, Sunkit, Ebonykit, Sandkit and Nightkit. I leaped at Frostkit but he ducked just in time. He stumbled and ran into Duskkit, who was fighting Willowkit. "Riverclan, retreat!" He squeaked as Shadowclan charged them.

I helped Duskkit win her battle against Willowkit. "Shadowclan! Go after Windclan!" My small clan nodded and drove off Jaykit and Mudkit, who were the only Windclanners left. I watched as Duskkit and Aspenkit worked together in a fight against Goldenkit, who was twice the sisters' size. Duskkit and Aspenkit won. I slipped to the side as Copperkit and Skykit rolled by. Nearby, Featherkit and Sandkit were in a battle against Petalkit. Petalkit beat Featherkit but Sandkit took the opportunity and drove off Petalkit.

I glanced back at Copperkit and Skykit's fight. Copperkit flipped Skykit onto her back. "I won." He announced. "Shadowclan won." I returned. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." Squirrelstar's voice echoed around camp. Cats flooded the clearing and gathered below Highledge.

"Today we celebrate two important ceremonies. The making of new apprentices and the making of new warriors." The clan sent up a cheer of joy. "Tinypaw, Skypaw, Lightningpaw, Lakepaw, Pinepaw, Wolfpaw, Maplepaw, Eaglepaw please step forward." Squirrelstar paused as the apprentices came forward. She looked especially proud of Pinepaw, Wolfpaw, and Maplepaw. 'That's right! There her kits!' I remembered.

"Tinypaw, Skypaw, Pinepaw, Lightningpaw, and Lakepaw fought bravely against a family of foxes discovered on our territory while Wolfpaw, Maplepaw, and Eaglepaw have finished their training. I, Squirrelstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as a warrior in her turn. Tinypaw, Pinepaw, Skypaw, Lightningpaw, Lakepaw, Wolfpaw, Maplepaw, and Eaglepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The apprentices didn't hesitate as they replied. "I do." "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Tinypaw, Pinepaw, Skypaw, Lightningpaw, Lakepaw, Wolfpaw, Maplepaw, and Eaglepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Tinyshadow, Wolfspirit, Eaglefeather, Pineheart, Lakepelt, Skyfall, Mapleleaf, Lightningstrike, . Starclan honors your talents, and we welcome you as a full warriors of Thunderclan." Squirrelstar leans down and puts her head on each apprentices' shoulder. In return, they licked Squirrelstar's shoulder in a show of respect then went to sit by their mentors.

"Tinyshadow! Wolfspirit! Eaglefeather! Pineheart! Lakepelt! Skyfall! Mapleleaf! Lightningstrike! Tinyshadow! Wolfspirit! Eaglefeather! Pineheart! Lakepelt! Skyfall! Mapleleaf! Lightningstrike!" The clan cheered.

Squirrelstar signaled the clan to stop after a few seconds. "We are also celebrating the apprenticeship of Amberstone and Cherryfall's kits. Grasskit, Silverkit, Frostkit, Swiftkit, and Shadowkit step forward." I stood up and followed my brother to the highledge, my tail twitching with excitement. I glance at Silverkit and Grasskit. The two silver and ginger kits were whispering excitedly to each other. I looked at Swiftkit and Frostkit. My energetic sister was practically bursting with excitement while Frostkit looked slightly worried but excitement showed strongly through his eyes.

"Grasskit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Grasspaw. Your mentor will be Birchfall. I hope Birchfall will pass down all he knows on to you." Birchfall comes up, surprise clear in his gaze. "Birchfall, you have shown yourself to be able to handle an apprentice. You will be the mentor of Grasspaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Grasspaw." Grasspaw's green eyes lit up with joy as he touched noses with Birchfall.

"Silverkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Mousewhisker. I hope Mousewhisker will pass down all he knows on to you." A very confused Mousewhisker padded forward slowly. "Mousewhisker, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You did an excellent job training Lakepelt. You will be the mentor of Silverpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Silverpaw." Silverpaw and Mousewhisker touched noses and went to stand next to Birchfall and Grasspaw.

"Frostkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Frostpaw. Your mentor will be Pineheart. Although a new warrior, she is very experienced and has proven her loyalty and cunning many times over." The surprised and confused warrior comes up. "Pineheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from your former mentor, and you have shown yourself to be honest and independent. You will be the mentor of Frostpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Frostpaw." I flashed my brother a smile as he touched noses with his new mentor.

 _'At least she didn't call any attention to his blindness.'_ I thought happily. "Swiftkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Swiftpaw. Your mentor will be Brackenfur. I hope Brackenfur will pass down all he knows on to you." Brackenfur walks confidently up next to Swiftpaw.

"Brackenfur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from your former mentor, and you have shown yourself to be determined and forethoughtful. You will be the mentor of Swiftpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Swiftpaw." Swiftpaw reached up excitedly and Brackenfur barely had moved downward. "Hollykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw. I will be your mentor. I hope to pass down all I know on to you. I received excellent training from Dustpelt."

I looked up quickly in surprise. I saw Squirrelstar's eyes darken as she looked at me. I reached up and touched her nose, confusion flashing through me. _'What did I ever do?'_

"Frostpaw! Grasspaw! Swiftpaw! Silverpaw! Hollypaw! Frostpaw! Grasspaw! Swiftpaw! Silverpaw! Hollypaw!" The cheering clan brought me back from my thoughts. "The new warriors will have to sit vigil tonight as protocol. They will not be able to talk unless their is a threat they have to warn everybody about." Squirrelstar mewed before leaping down the rockfall that lead to the Highledge. "Come on. I'll show you the territory." Squirrelstar told me coldly as she neared. I nodded and followed her out of camp.

The trees loomed far above me as I exited the camp. Squirrelstar led me around, pointing out specific landmarks like the Sky Oak.

"We're at the lake." Squirrelstar growled. "What did I ever do to you to make you hate me?" "What do you mean?" Squirrelstar asked in a mixture of surprise, confusion, and nervousness.

"You just growled and where glaring at me during the ceremony for starters." I mewed. "For reasons!" Squirrelstar snapped. I saw a flash of black behind Squirrelstar. I instinctively bristled. "Squirrelstar." I warned quietly. I caught a glimpse of a brown cat slipping out of the water. "What?" Squirrelstar asked more calmly. "Cats. Coming out of the lake." I said quietly, motioning behind Squirrelstar. She turned just in time to see three brown cats slip out of the water. "Go get the warriors at camp, even the new ones." She mewed staring down the three cats. I nodded before turning and running.

A black cat stepped out of the undergrowth. _'He smells like the lake. Time ten.'_ I thought in disgust. I winced as I ran head first into the wet furred cat. Fortunately my weight and speed was enough to get him to stumble to the side. Stumbling, I continued along the path at top speed, the black cat quickly gaining on me. Thinking quickly, I pulled to a stop and ducked. The black cat was unable to stop quickly enough and he tripped over me.

I started running towards the camp again and got there with no more trouble. I raced over to the rockfall and scrambled up it. "Everyone! We are being attacked!" I yowled. The clan looked up at me in alarm. "Squirrelstar and I were attacked down by the lake!" The warriors quickly rounded themselves up. Birchfall, who had refused to leave camp with Grasspaw while Squirrelstar was out, calmed the clan down.

"Skyfall, Pineheart, Dewfur, Lakepelt, Thornclaw, Eaglefeather, Mousewhisker, Wolfspirit, Lionblaze, Snowfrost, Tinyshadow, Molewhisker, Lightningstrike, Mapleleaf, and I will go and Hollypaw will show us exactly where they were attacked. I scrambled down the rockfall and raced out of camp, running head first into the black cat again. My head buzzed slightly and I struggled as the black cat picked me up. I saw the clan bristling in front of me and the cat holding me.

"Don't do anything or you can watch as this apprentice and your leader are killed." The black cat's voice vibrated through my body. I saw Snowfrost and Ambestom look on in worry as the theat was made. Birchfall took a step forward. "Why are you doing this, Reedstar?" The cat, who I assumed was Reedstar, tightened his grip on me. "Your no leader if you threaten to kill." I choked out. Reedstar growled softly and he tightened his grip even more. "A leader i-is someone w-who treats everyone w-with kindness and r-respect. A leader h-helps not o-only his clan b-but all clans. The g-good leaders don't drive a-away other clans." I stammered, terrified he'd kill me.

Reedstar loosened his grip enough for me to slip to the ground. I padded over to him and nudged his paw back a little, ignoring my clans surprised stares and motions to join them. "What do I do then?" Reedstar asked in a whisper. "My clan is growing to big to be supported on our territory." "You could've asked. I'm sure Squirrelstar, being the good leader she is," I shot a glance at her. "will help you." Reedstar nodded numbly. "I'm sorry." I flicked my ears as he whispered 'I'm sorry mother' under his breath. I nudged his paw again. He took the sign and retreated with his clan. I turned to see Birchfall staring at me, mouth agape. "Close your mouth or you'll swallow a bug. Birchfall shook his head. Squirrelstar pushed roughly by me. I glared at her coldly in return. "Your welcome." Squirrelstar stopped and spun around. "All you did was play to his weaknesses. That's nothing to be thankful for." "It saved your life and stopped an impending battle!" I growled, exasperated. Squirrelstar sneered, turned, and left.

I hung my head and padded past the warriors and into the camp. I entered the apprentice den. "That was amazing! You _talked_ to the leader of the other side who was trying to _kill_ you! Where you scared? What did you say? I think-" Swiftpaw's words were cut off as Silverpaw slapped her tail over her mouth. "We made you a nest right here next to mine and Frostpaw's." Grasspaw mewed. I smiled in thanks and padded over. I collapsed in my nest, exhausted. Soon I fell into the dackness of sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up just as dawn broke. The black twilight turned purple, pink, yellow, gold, greenish-blue, and then finally into a peaceful, bright blue. I caught a split-second glimpse Squirrelstar padding over and sighed.

She entered the den a moment later. "You'll be going out with the other apprentices and their mentors to start battle training." "Battle training before hunting?" I asked her, confused. Squirrelstar nodded. "In case there's any more attacks on our camp you apprentices will have to know how to fight." I nodded in acceptance. "Alright." As Squirrelstar left I cleaned myself up and stretched. I heard Grasspaw and Silverpaw stir.

I turned smiling and woke up Frostpaw and Swiftpaw. "Let's scare them." I whispered. Frostpaw grinned and Swiftpaw looked completely overjoyed. "You two will hide right outside the apprentice den and I'll wake them up, telling them we're late for training. They'll rush outside and you guys will scare them." I whispered.

Swiftpaw led Frostpaw out of the apprentice den. I waited a few seconds before putting on my best worried face. I rushed over to Grasspaw and Silverpaw. "Guys! Wake up, we're late for training!" Grasspaw awoke at that and bounced upward. "Silverk-err paw! We're late for training!" Grasspaw mewed, stressed out.

Silverpaw woke up groggily. "We're late for training!" He repeated and the siblings rushed outside. I heard a shrill yell of surprise from Silverpaw and a quiet 'mommy' from Grasspaw. I padded out of the den, laughing at them. I waited until all the laughter died down, including my own, before telling the other apprentices what Squirrelstar told me.

"Fighting before hunting? Awesome!" Swiftpaw squealed. Silverpaw and Grasspaw nodded in agreement. Frostpaw looked worried. I edged up to him. "What's wrong?" I asked. "What if I can't do it and I'm forced to be a medicine cat?" He questioned, worry clear in his voice. "That won't happen, I'll do everything in my power to stop that from happening. Including training you." I mewed. "Really?" Frostpaw asked hopefully. "I promise."

"Come on." Swiftpaw urged. "Pineheart's calling us over!" I nodded and we made our way over to the waiting warriors. "Are you ready?" Pineheart asked, trying vainly to cover up the excitement in her voice. Swiftpaw nodded so hard I thought she would break her neck.

Brackenfur led us out of the camp and through the forest. I spotted a sparrow on the way and daydreamed of catching it. "We're here." Brackenfur announced, snapping me out of my daydream. We were at the training hollow. "Today you are learning the back kick." Birchfall mewed. "Mousewhisker and Pineheart will demonstrate." The two warriors nodded and padded to the middle of the clearing, facing each other. Pineheart leaped at Mousewhisker who ducked and twisted around, racing towards Pineheart.

Suddenly Pineheart kicked backwards with her paws, hitting Mousewhisker in the chest. The tom stumbled back, obviously surprised at the power in the kick. "Now who would like to go first?" Birchfall asked. "I will." I announced quickly. Birchfall nodded. "Who do you pick as your opponent?" Feeling confident, I answered. "You." Birchfall padded forward. "Ready?" He asked. "Your opponent won't ask if your ready in battle." I replied, watching Birchfall carefully. Birchfall leaped at me.

 _"Jump over him! The push him into the ground with your back paws!"_ A voice advised and I complied. Leaping up and over Birchfall, I struck him down with my paws. As soon as I landed I pushed out as hard as I could. There was a distinct 'oof' and a suppressed giggle. I turned to see Birchfall glaring at Pineheart who was trying desperately not to burst out laughing. Brackenfur and Mousewhisker, on the other paw, were snickering. I glanced at Birchfall again, this time noticing that his face was covered in dirt. I looked at the other apprentices, who were laughing hysterically.

Birchfall shook the dirt off his face and glanced at me. "How did you do that?" My vision started to swim and me head ached. "Do what?" I asked, confused. The edges of my vision blurred more and more until all I could see was blobs of colors. "Swifffftpaaw?" I asked, my words slurring before I fell into a black abyss.

 _I was floating around in the abyss for a while until I came face to face with a tall back she-cat with bright green eyes. "Who are you?" I asked the cat._

 _"I am you in a past life. My name is Hollyleaf and this is your... subconscious per say. I hadn't fulfilled my true fate yet so Starclan gave me a second life in you. I can help you during battles and to heal yourself when you are badly injured. There's one condition though. You can't tell anyone about me unless you absolutely have too. Got it?" The cat asked._

 _I nodded my head even though I really didn't understand. "If your me, then do I get to live my own life. Or do I have to live your second life." Hollyleaf shook her head. "Your life and my second life are one in the same. Once you have completed your fate, my spirit exits your body and I become an actual cat again. Then I complete my own fate before dying. Once again."_

 _Everything was beginning to get brighter and I saw my paws beginning to fade. "Bye." Hollyleaf mewed before I completely faded. "Bye."_

I opened my eyes to see Jayfeather and Sagepaw standing over her. "What happened?" I asked, pretending to have a headache and to have no recollection of what had happened. "You fell unconscious during your training session for no plausible reason." Sagepaw murmured confused. I stumbled up. "Well I'm ok now..." I muttered, walking towards the entrance. I stumbled a bit, but other than that, I really _was_ ok. "Take it easy." Sagepaw advise, worry clear in his voice. I flicked my ear to signal I had heard.

I padded out of the medicine cat den and into the blinding sunlight, where I was met by Swiftpaw, Frostpaw, and Amberstorm. "Are you ok? What happened?" Swiftpaw asked worriedly. "I'm ok." I mewed, a small yawn coming out as well. A smile flickered onto Frostpaw's muzzle. "But I'm not sure if Frostpaw's alright. There's this weird thing on his face." Swiftpaw caught on immediately. "It-it sort of looks like... a smile!" Frostpaw glared at us. "Haha. Very funny." He growled playfully.

I padded over to Amberstorm, wobbling slightly. "Hey mom!" I mewed, a bit of tiredness etched into my voice. "Hello my dear Hollypaw." Amberstorm purred, relief shining in her eyes. I pressed my face into her chest lovingly and realized, for the first time, how small I really was. My thoughts were broken by a yawn. "Where's Squirrelstar?" I asked suddenly, realizing that I hadn't seen her since dawn broke. Amberstorm shrugged. "I have no idea, and I honestly don't care because you're all right and everything is all right." "No, not everything. She is my mentor and my leader. She should have checked in to see how I was doing." I mewed, frowning. Amberstorm sighed. "I don't know where she is-" I cut her off with a yawn and she purred.\\\ "-but I do think you need to sleep."

I sighed and padded towards the apprentices' den, slightly relieved that Amberstorm had mentioned it. "Bye." She purred after me. "Bye." I mewed through another yawn. I entered the apprentices' den and crumbled down into my nest. I fell asleep immediately.

It was midday when I finally awoke and I could hear the wind howling around the den. I shivered from the draft. "Mornin' sleepyhead!" Swiftpaw's voice drifted to me. "What?" I asked, slightly annoyed I couldn't sleep any longer. "It snowed! Only a little, but still! Snow! It's white and cold and-and-" "And keeps me from sleeping." I finished, grumbling. Swiftpaw smiled. "Yup! Come see!" I rolled my eyes and stretched before following her out into the camp. I stuck my head out of the den and it was hit by a wave cold. I shivered as Swiftpaw pushed me completely out of the den.

Dad noticed me and padded over. "Would you like to share a sparrow?" He asked. "Is it warm?" I shot back. "Maybe." He replied. I smiled, "Swiftpaw, would you like to join us for a midday snack?" Swiftpaw bounded over. "Yes!" She purred enthusiastically. "Where's Frostpaw? Maybe he could join us." I meowed. Swiftpaw shook her head. "He can't. He's out exploring the border with his mentor again. He said he wants to know exactly where everything is so he doesn't cross any borders or anything." I nodded, shivering as the wind picked up. "We may want to eat that sparrow before everything freezes." Snowfrost cut in. We nodded in agreement and followed him to the fresh-kill pile.

We grabbed a fairly large Sparrow and squished together. They took turns taking bites of the bird. "Delicious." I stated sarcastically after a few bites of the frozen prey. Snowfrost and Swiftpaw nodded in agreement. "Yes _very_ delicious." Swiftpaw exatgerated, "Fit for the great leader, Firestar." We finished the sparrow off in a few quick bites. I shivered and looked to the skies. "It's beautiful." I whispered. "Yeah." Swiftpaw and Snowfrost agreed. "But cold!" Snowfrost mewed thropugh clattering teeth. "Your name is _Snowfrost_ , how come _your_ cold?" I asked. "I think I was named after my pelt, not my resistance to the cold."

"Resistance? To the cold? There's such a thing?" Swiftpaw asked excitedly. "Nope." Snowfrost answered. I smiled and stood up stiffly. "I'm gonna go fortify the appentice den and my nest from the cold." Swiftpaw nodded in agreement and stood up. "We're off to collect some sticks, leaves, moss, and anything else that'll keep the cold out." I muttered and started for the camp entrance with Swiftpaw not for behind. "Don't get lost." Snowfrost purred. "We won't!" I called over my shoulder. I could barely see Snowfrost against the white snow.

We exited the camp and immediately started looking for things to fortify the den and our nests. We made a pile of sticks, moss, and leaves. We managed to fine a few vines, but not many. When our pile had swelled to be about as tall as Swiftpaw and as wide as a small boulder I said with satisfaction, "I think we have enough to build a whole new den!" Swiftpaw nodded. "I'll carry the moss." She announced and started picking up the moss from our pile. When she got it all, she could barely hold it all. She had to hold a large ward between her chin and chest and another large wad in her jaws. I grabbed all the leaves, which was few, and the vines. We carried it into camp and laid it by the apprentice den. It the took us three trips each to get all the sticks.

I huffed as we gathered all the materials. "Now time to weave it into the brambles." Swiftpaw sighed and we began to slowly weave the sticks, leaves, and vines into the brambles. It was slow work and we finished just as the sun was beginning to set. I saw Frostpaw, Hawkpaw, and Jaypaw enter the camp with their mentors not far behind. I grabbed a wad of moss and motioned for Swiftpaw to grab the other wad. We carried them inside the apprentice den. The heat in the den hit me like a rock. "Whow." Swiftpaw purred around the moss. The sunlight showed through the leaved, dappling the smooth floor of the den.

I set my moss wad down. "We have to seperate the moss evenly among the five apprentices." Swiftpaw nodded and we started tucking moss into the nest. Once we were finished, I flopped down in my nest and Swiftpaw in hers. Frostpaw entered. "Wow it's warm in here!" "Your welcome." I muttered from my nest. "Yeah... what she said..." Swiftpaw said tiredly. "Something's wrong with Swiftpaw. She's tired!" "Some cats are trying to sleep." Swiftpaw muttered. I nodded in agreement and elaxed back into my nest. A moment later a sunk into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

A warning yowl woke me the next morning. I sat up when the clearing erupted in yowls, growls, and hisses. I quickly woke the other apprentices and we walked to the den's entrance. The clearing was a war zone of cats. I caught a glimpse of a ginger tom who was fighting Squirrelstar. I noticed a group of apprentices battling my dad and pointed them out to the others.

We raced towards the apprentices, avoiding other fighting cats. I was cut off by a tortoiseshell she-cat. "Who are you?!" I hissed. "Tawnypelt, deputy of Shadowclan." "And you think you can just attack any ol' clan's camp because Shadowclan's so much better? Well let me say something before you undoubtedly beat up a new apprentice. I have recently talked down Reedstar from attacking us and then your clan comes along only to attack us again. If I remember the elders' stories correctly, you were once a Thunderclan cat. I respect the decision you made, joining your father and all, but would you really harm you brother?"

Tawnypelt looked at me in confusion for a second before replying, "Of course not." "Then why his clan? It would be easier for him to lose his life then his clan. If given a choice between joining you or staying here, protecting his clan, instead of joining you he would definitely chose his clan. Respect his decision like he respected yours and stop fighting his beloved clan!" Tawnypelt seem to darken at these words but let me past.

I raced towards my dad but I skidded to a halt. I looked around. _'Where's Squirrelstar?'_ I couldn't find the light ginger she-cat anywhere. I spotted the ginger tom who was fighting Squirrelstar, pad into the leader's den. I raced after him and paused at the entrance to the den. There, I saw the ginger tom holding Squirrelstar down.

"What are you doing?!" I hissed. The ginger tom smirked at me. "Winning this battle." He raised his paw, ready to deliver the killing blow, but I threw myself at him. "Get off my leader!" I growled. My weight caused him to stumbled and he was forced to put down his paw to regain balance. "I don't know why you attacked us Rowanstar, but you won't get away with it." Squirrelstar snarled. The two leaders became a writhering ball of fur and I backed out of the den. I raced down the fallen rocks and launched my self at the nearest Shadowclan cat, which happened to be an apprentice only about a moon older than me.

I slashed at his light grey fur. He hissed in pain but didn't retailiate, at least, not immediately. We circled each other wearily. The Shadowclan apprentice attacked first. He slashed at my ear but I batted his paw away. A moment later I was laying on the ground, with him above me. I fell limp and he relaxed his tense mucles a bit. I twisted in his grasp, unbalancing him enough to be able to push him off. A streak of white, red, gold, and brown entered the side of my vision and I smirked. ' _3... 2... 1...'_ I counted silently. As I finished the count down, Swiftpaw flung herself energetically at the apprentice. The two rolled around around but, as I predicted, Swiftpaw came out on top. She had a grin of success plastered on her muzzle. I nodded a thanks at her and we drove the apprentice off. I looked around the clearing. There was few Shadowclan cats left. "You bleeding." Swiftpaw mewed, concern lacing her voice. "No I'm not." I argued. "Yes you are. You have three long cuts down your side." She said stubbornly. _'She's right you know.'_ Hollyleaf's voice echoed in my head.

I sighed and gave in, looking at my flank. There, to my surprise, were three long and deep cuts. _'I must have gotten these when I knocked Rowanstar off Squirrelstar. His paw was up and ready. Wait. Rowanstar. Why hasn't he come out of the leader's den yet?'_ I looked towards the leader's den and spotted him limping down the rock fall and towards the camp entrance. "Shadowclan retreat!" The leader called to the remaining few warriors. The enemy warriors left quickly and the clearing was once again calm. I felt the adrenaline leave me and I finally felt the pain off my wounds and the tiredness off my legs.

"Go see the medicine cat." Swiftpaw commanded. "No. There are others who need his help more than I do." I refused. _'If you won't let my brother help you then at least let me help you.'_ Hollyleaf mewed. _'Alright.'_ I agreed and padded into the medicine cat's den. Both medicine cats were in the clearing helping others so the den was empty. _'First of all, get some cobwebs. Then we need some dock and goldenrod. Dock is a_ _large-leafed plant with a tangy smell. Goldenrod is a tall plant with bright, yellow flowers.'_ Hollyleaf explained. I nodded and collected some cobwebs from the corner of the den. The I followed a tangy scent to a pile of large-leafed plants. _'I have the dock and cobwebs but I can't see any goldenrod.'_ I told Hollyleaf.

 _'Then get some marigold. It's a flower and it can range in color from bright yellow to orange.'_ She replied. I found the marigold easily. _'Chew the dock and marigol.d into a pulp then apply it to the wound. After that, lace the cobwebs over the wound. It will staunch the bleeding and hold the pulp in place.'_ Hollyleaf ordered. I chewed some dock and marigold into a pulp and applied it to my wound. I hissed in pain when the juices flowed into my wound. _'It stings!'_ I hissed silently but continued on with Hollyleaf's instructions. I laced the cobwebs over my wound and turned to leave, only to be face to face with Jayfeather. "Hello Hollypaw." I smiled nervously. "H-hi."

"You did an uexpantantly good job dressing your wound. Who taught you?" Jayfeather's question was more of a command then anything. "Uh... I uh... I over h-heard you and S-sagepaw talking about herb a-and you said something about d-dock and m-marigold and cobwebs..." I lied. My voice was high-pitched and was laced with worry. The medicine cat narrowed his eyes. Jayfeather left with the extra dock and marigold I had gotten out. "Phew." I let out a sigh of relief and followed the grumpy medicine cat out of the den.

I spotted Swiftpaw and trotted over to her. "Hey Swiftpaw. Guess what." She looked at me. "What?" "This was our first true battle." She blinked. "Oh... my... Starclan! Your right! And we _won_!" She squealed. I smiled. "Imma goning to go check on the queens and kits. You go find mom, dad, and Frostpaw." I instructed Swiftpaw. She nodded and scampered off. I shhok my head at her silliness and padded over to the nursery. _'Do you notice anything?'_ Hollyleaf asked. _'I mean, limping around camp would annoy_ me _, but...'_ _'I'm limping?'_ I asked then fell silent. I _was_ limping. _'Oh. Wow. How did I_ not _notice that?'_ I asked but Hollystep didn't get a chance to answer because I was attacked my kits as soon as I stepped paw inside the nursery. "Hey! I'm not an enemy warrior!" I purred and glanced upward. I felt the smile vanish from my face and my purr died in my throat. _'Oh, no.'_


End file.
